yokai and vampires
by Silence.I'mSleeping
Summary: because of a little accident rikou has to lay low for a while and what better place than Cross Academy! it takes place when rikou is 15 and after kaname changes yuki into a vampire  only without rido  KanamexRikou twilight vamps too!
1. prologue

Prologue

(I guess the cats out of the bag.)

Rikou sighed as he shifted his backpack to a more comfortable position. He, Kana, Yura, Shima, Maki, and Torii were being dragged along on another "Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol Outing". Today they were walking the streets of a deserted part of Ukiyoe at night.

'Isn't it kinda stupid for us to be doing things like this when we're fifteen?' Rikou thought to him self. 'Well at least Tsurara and Aotabou are here too.' He glanced at down at Tsurara who had taken her usual post next to him. Rikou had grown several inches over the year and now towered over the girls and Shima. Aotabou was looking out vigilantly into the dark alley, ready to protect his master. Now that Rikou had become the new head of the Nura Clan they were even more protective than before.

"this is creepy! Let's go back!" Torii and Maki whined simultaneously, finally cracking under the intense silence.

"now ladies, ladies! Where's your sense of adventure? I'm sure that we will come upon a yokai soon!" Kiyojyuji said in his usual extravagant manner.

"that's what I'm afraid-" maki's words turned into a scream as a large tentacle came out of the darkness and wrapped itself around her and lifted her off the ground. Similar tentacles grabbed Shima and torii and swung them around as they yelled for help. Tsurara and Aotabou were also taken before they could change out of their human form. "Master! Run!" they both yelled as they struggled.

Kana was frozen with terror next to some trashcans. Kiyojyuji sat where he had been knocked to the ground, finally silent in horror of the real yokai before him. Yura quickly retrieved one of her paper shikigami but before she could use it she was caught by yet another tentacle.

Rikou felt his blood run hot as he saw his friends be taken one after another. His hair turned silver and black and his eyes went red. His back pack and uniform turned into a yakuta and sword.

Night Rikou coolly regarded the yokai, "I will make you pay for forcing me to expose myself to humans"

The octopus creature laughed, "and how will you do that little man?"

"like this," Rikou seemed to disappear before reappearing next to the lowest tentacle which held yura. Drawing his sword, Rikou cleanly sliced off the tentacle and caught yura before she could fall. Rikou landed on the ground and set yura down on her feet. She moved away from him quickly, suspiciously. Rikou smirked amused, "still don't trust me in this form, huh?"

yura shock her head before going to check on Kana. Rikou repeated the process with all his friend until all that remained of the yokai was a head and reforming tentacles. "how dare you!" the yokai shrieked as he moved forward as if to head butt Rikou. With deadly grace Rikou cut down the yokai reducing him to nothing but dust.

"r-Rikou-chan?" a frightened unsure voice asked from behind him. Rikou turned to face his friends. shima spoke again his voice to stronger than the first time, "r-Rikou what are you?"

Rikou paused looking each of his friends in the face before speaking, " I am Nura, Rikou the head of the Nura Clan of yokai."

"WHAT?" they all (except for kana, yura, aotabou, and tsurara) exclaimed.

"master?" a dejected voice spoke from behind him. rikou looked at tsurara curiously. tsurara peeked at him from beneath her bangs before lowering her head in shame, "i'm sorry. i was suposed to be protecting you but instead you had to save me causing you to expose your identity."

rikou reached out and patted tsurara on the head surprising her, "its alright tsurara, they would have found out sooner or later." rikou then adressed his friends, "why dont we all go talk this over at my house?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

rikou sat, still in night form, idly sipping tea as his mother and Kejourou fixed up his friend's cuts and scrapes, waiting for one of them to work up the courage to talk. not surprisingly it was Kiyojyuji who asked the first question, "so it was you who saved me back when we were little?"

"well i was really saving kana, you were just in the area but yes that was me." rikou said smirking.

"why didnt you tell me!" Kiyojyuji exclaimed slaming his hands on the table.

rikou looked at him, "i did tell you Kiyojyuji. Dont you remember? it was in third grade and you made fun of me because of it." Kiyojyuji slumped bak looking kind of ashamed.

kana looked at him in disbelief, "so you were Him this whole time rikou? when you saved me all those times and when you took me out to that yokai bar for my birthday. that was you?"

rikou nodded solemnly. before another question could be asked, karasu tengu came fluttering up to rikou's side, "Master! now that these humans know your identity it is no longer safe for you to remain here."

rikou sighed, "yes i'll have to lay low for a while. what a bother."

"yes for the safety of rikou and his friends he will have to leave the area temporarily of course," Nurahiyon said entering the room.

rikou arched his eyebrow, "oh? you sound like you have an idea, old man."

nurahiyon smiled, "there is a nice little school out in the country you could go to. a friend of mine is attending and i know you and him will get along."

"if he's a friend of yours he must be very old."

"yes but since he was reborn he doesnt look it. he has been having a few problems so i know he would appreciate the help even if it was from a yokai."

"ok so whats my new school called?"

"Cross Academy."


	2. warm greetings

Chapter 1

Day Rikou slid out of the back seat of a black car he had rented to take himself to his new school. The place was gothic and kinda creepy and apparently it had a night class and a day class.

Once Rikou had changed back into his day form he and his grandfather had argued on whether he should enter into the day class which was made up of humans or the night class which was made up of vampires. After contacting the headmaster it was decided that it would be best if Rikou went to some classes at night as well as going to some classes during the day.

Rikou mentally sighed, _Geeze. My night self always seems to get me into the weirdest situations._

"master? Is everything alright?" Kubinashi asked concerned while he adjusted his scarf to hide his nonexistent neck.

Rikou turned back to his friends as they got out of the car and gave them a reassuring smile, "no I'm fine. I was just wondering what my time at Cross Academy will be like."

Tsurara sided up to him and linked her arm through his, "don't worry master we'll protect you!"

Rikou smiled down at her (he was taller than her now) but before he could respond a sullen looking guy with silver hair and pink eyes walked up to them, "Are you nura Rikou?" he asked boredly.

Rikou smiled and nodded.

"I'm Zero. I'm supposed to show you around campus then take you to the headmaster," he turned not waiting for Rikou and started walking.

"he's very rude isn't, master?" Tsurara whispered to Rikou not to quietly.

Zero turned and glared at her and Tsurara glared back not at all scared. He arched an eyebrow, "master? Is she like your servant or something?"

Rikou held Tsurara back from hauling off on the guy about treating her master with respect, "yeah something like that,"

The guy shrugged and led the small group into the school. Zero pointed out important things such as the dorms, class rooms, etc. at one point they tried to push their way through a crowd but Rikou got carried away with the flow of students in the opposite direction.

_Huh I guess I got separated from the group. I should probably find a place to sit and wait for them._

Rikou saw a girl sitting alone on a bench and decided to join her. Rikou slid into the space next to her and waited for her to realize she wasn't alone. The girl looked up. She scanned his face trying to place him. Finally she asked him, "are you a new student?"

"yep, me and some friends just transferred here today," Rikou smiled pushing up his glasses.

She blinked surprised, "really? I didn't know people could transfer in the middle of the semester. Oh and by the way, I'm yori."

"nice to meet you I'm-"

"Master! Where are you?"

Rikou sighed, "I'm over here Tsurara,"

He watched as Tsurara's bobbing blue head came around the bushes, "honestly master, you can't go running off like that! Do have any idea how worried I-" she stopped when she caught sight of yori.

"master whos this?" she asked suspiciously.

Before anyone could answer Zero came around the bush looking annoyed, "hey you two come on the headmaster's waiting."

As zero was ushering tem toward the headmaster's office Rikou called over his shoulder, "my name is nura, Rikou. Hope I see you soon yori!"

Later in the headmaster's office . . .

"what the hell do you mean these guys are gong to be in the Night Class?"

**A/U thank you to those of you who added my story to your 'Alert' thingy (im still not sure what that is). i was really afraid that no one really liked this story especially because this is one of my personal favorites to write. please please please send me reviews if any one is out there**


	3. old friends

**Hey sorry it took so long! Recently I have been told that some people weren't to sure of when this is taking place. Basically this story takes place after yuki was turned back into a vampire only instead of killing ridou then leaving the school, ridou, I suppose you could say, doesn't exist and instead of leaving they stay and yuki attends the night class with Kaname. I hope that has cleared it up for most of you.**

Chapter 2

"What the hell do you mean these guys are going to be in the Night Class?"

"What I mean zero is that Rikou, Tsurara, and Kubinashi will be transferring into the Night Class." The headmaster said patiently from behind his desk.

zero ground his teeth together trying to hold in his anger, "They wont last a day in that class."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Kubinashi asked narrowing his eyes threateningly.

Zero seemed at a loss of how to explain his slip so Rikou did it for him, "He means that he thinks we will be eaten and killed the moment we enter the Night Class by our new vampire friends."

Zero gaped at them, "How the hell do you know about-"

"Your new uniforms are waiting for you in your rooms as well as your bags. Zero will show you to the moon dorms," the headmaster cut zero off and proceeded to usher them out of his office. Zero gave the bunch one last look before leading them across campus and through the gates to the moon dorm and left them at the entrance.

They saw a decrepit old man hunched over next to the door. He looked them over before opening the door to the dorm muttering to him self. Rikou nodded to him and smiled at the old man surprising him.

Through the doors they entered into a large foyer where several people, excuse me vampires, were scattered around the room sitting on luxurious furniture. Everyone in the room turned to look at the new comers. After looking Rikou and his friends over they exchanged a look of confusion throughout the room. One of them, a tall guy with messy dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, stood and walked towards them.

"Hello you must be lost, I'll show you back to the sun dorm," he said politely.

Rikou arched an eyebrow but kept smiling, "No we're not lost. We are the new students in the night class."

All the vampires in the room looked at them with a combination of surprise and skepticism before they could respond Kaname came down the stairs with a genuine welcoming smile towards Rikou, "Its good to see you Rikou. I don't believe we've seen each other since childhood."

Rikou's smiled wider as well when he saw Kaname, "It's good to see you too Kaname; you're just as serious as I remember."

Kaname stopped in front of Rikou and noticed how his head now came up to just above Kaname's shoulder, "It seems you've grown since I saw you last but them again you've always were a bit small."

Rikou rolled his eyes but before he could react to the teasing another of the vampires stood and walked toward Kaname, "Kaname-sama are you sure it's a good idea to let a human into the Night Class?"

Kaname turned to the blonde boy, "You mean you haven't noticed Aido? Rikou is no human."

The vampires around the room looked even more surprised if that was even possible. Rikou merely gave them a sad smile as he looked towards the uncovered window, "The night is coming and with the night I take my leave," Rikou mumbled to himself (but the vampires of course heard him and looked at him confusedly). Rikou took in a deep breath and reverted back to his usual cheerful grin, "I better go change into my new uniform."

Rikou left the stunned members of the Night Class to talk amongst themselves to go change into his new clothes.

Rikou came back down to find that his friends as well as his new class mates had changed as well and a girl he had no seen before had joined the mix. Rikou received a lot of strange looks as he came into the room wearing a uniform that looked to be a couple sizes to big and long on his small lithe frame. Kaname was not there but that was to be expected as he had said that he would meet them at school in a few hours after he had completed some business.

The Night Class was watching him expectantly since he was to lead them tonight. Rikou looked towards the window and saw that it was now sunset, "Well time to relinquish control."

The vampires in the room watched in amazement as Rikou's small frame began to lengthen and broaden. His light lean muscles became bigger and more defined filling out his uniform, and finally his short russet hair grew longer and faded to a shining silver on top and darkened to the purest black beneath.

Night Rikou looked on at their shocked expressions with an amused smirk.

Yes, tonight was going to be very interesting.

**Tada! Sorry it took me so long. And to those who have been following this story even through my absurdly long absence I give you mucho brownie points. I give my thanks too (drum roll please):**

**V EPSILON: for being my first reviewer on this story and totally rockin (I LOVE BUNNIES!)**

**Alisia723: for being super sweet and simply a-glazing. And there is nothing wrong with being lazy. Why do you think it took me so long to get this chapter up?**

**Leroalice: for . . . aww hell just THANK YOU!**

**And finally to Hannako Kagamine: for getting me off my bum and on my lap top for a few brain numbing hours ; ). As thank you, this one's for you poppet!**

**Now for my last little bit before doing my homework as I was writing this chapter I was thinking about how interesting this would be with yaoi between Kaname and Rikou. Hate it? Love it? i welcome and apriciate your imput. Just private message me, review me, whatever. Which reminds me:**

**Thank you to Inet43 for planting the seeds of yaoi in my mind. **

**Well tell me what you think toodles!**


	4. failed intimidation

Chapter 3

Yuki chuckled quietly at the shocked expressions of her vampire peers. Well, to be fair, she would have looked just as shocked if oni-sama hadn't told her about Rikou before hand. Yuki smiled widely to herself when she thought back to when oni-sama first told her.

After becoming a vampire Yuki lost her little kid naiveté and she began to notice the ways people acted romantically around others. She wanted to slap herself on head for all she had been missing. She had been so caught up in her little kiddy crush on Kaname that she had been completely oblivious to the way Zero felt, and the guilt over what she had done made her sick with remorse. Once Kaname had reawakened her vampire blood she had realized that what she had been feeling was merely the love for a brother, and, well, now she knew she wasn't exactly oni-sama's type. Her smile turned sly. When Kaname had told her about Rikou his eyes had gone all soft and kind like they were when ever he talked to her. At first she assumed that it meant that he looked at Rikou like a little brother but something in his voice held a certain affection and she could smell the attraction and almost lust in his blood telling her that he didn't simply look at Rikou like a little brother. There was a time when she would feel crushed by this realization but now all she felt was a hope that her bother's budding relationship would work out and a feeling of loss for the chance at love with the boy she had actual feelings for. When her mind was cleared of her misplaced affection for oni-sama, she had realized that she truly loved Zero, and now it was too late.

Yuki shook herself out of her little self-musings and took a better look at Rikou. It seemed to her that both his sides were attractive. His day side seemed cute, sweet, and kind while his night side was handsome, sexy and mysterious. However both sides were so completely different that it made it hard to believe that they were actually the same guy. The only thing that the two sides had in common was a smile. His day side always wore a gentle friendly smile while his night side wore a sly smirk that had girls swooning. Oh yeah, the day class girls were gonna _love_ him.

When the night class students were at the gate, Yuki took a deep breath and let the emotionless expression that purebloods were known for fall over her features. Yuki felt Ichijo staring at her and turned to look up at him asking him in her sweet soft voice, "Is something the matter Ichijo-san?"

"Yuki-sama, are you sure that you'll be alright? Do you think your former classmates will try in some way to harm you?" Ichijo asked with a worried expression.

Yuki then felt the eyes of all the vampires (and yokai) on her waiting for her response. Yuki knew she could lie and say that they wouldn't do anything but decided to tell the truth, "Well I doubt they will try to hurt me physically but they will probably pull me aside and try to intimidate me by swarming me and accusing me of using my adoptive father's positions as headmaster to get closer to my 'crush'. And before you ask I will be fine so I don't need everyone's protection. It is going to happen eventually so I might as well get it over with now."

Before Ichijo could respond, the gates opened revealing all the day class girls waiting in excitement for their favorite night class boys. Yuki could hear them all squealing over the two new cute boys (Kubinashi had worn a scarf to cover his lack of a neck and Tsurara had altered her appearance to seem more normal) only to hear them fall silent when they saw her. A girl who Yuki remembered to be a serious Kaname fan flanked by two more fans came up to her with their arms crossed and angry expressions. Then the one in the middle spoke, "Um can we talk to you, _Yuki_?"

"Yes you may," Yuki responded civilly before turning to the vampires who were awaiting her order on what to do. "You may continue on; I will be fine." She then turned and followed the three angry humans off to the side where an even bigger group was waiting. Judging by the look on some of the girls' faces they had hoped to surprise and scare her with their numbers.

The girl who had come to get her and the most aggressive spoke first, "How could you do this to us Yuki? We thought you were our friend then you go and ask your dad to put you in the Night Class. We know you just transferred so you could try and steal our Kaname from us."

Another girl spoke up with a fake laugh, "What's funny is that you think that Kaname would even want someone like you! I mean look at you! You're so pathetic and ugly that he would probably throw up just from looking at you!" She continued to laugh obnoxiously loud.

The other girls started yelling out their agreement with what the first two girls had said and yelling out insults of their own, but Yuki wasn't really listening. She was staring into the eyes of her two former best friends. Yuri was watching the exchange before try to go to Yuki's aid only to be stopped by Zero who was glaring at Yuki with a hurt and angry expression.

Yuki was brought back when she felt a presence behind her and the girls had stopped yelling. Yuki turned to see Rikou standing there, smirking. Before Yuki could ask why he was there, he spoke in his deep smooth voice, "I just thought you would like to know that your brother is back." Rikou tilted his head to the side and Yuki followed his eyes to see Kaname-onisama walking toward them in a dark button down shirt and dark slacks. She could hear the girls' confused questions about who her brother was but she was too focused on giving her brother a sweet welcoming smile.

Kaname and Rikou exchanged a look before Rikou walked back to join his friends and Kaname moved to stand behind his sister. Yuki looked up at her brother with love as he bent down to give her a kiss on her forehead. Yuki smiled at him, "You came back early, oni-sama."

Kaname smiled back, "Yes my business was finished faster than I expected." Kaname looked up at the girls who were now staring at him and Yuki in shock. He gave them a hard look, "Is there any reason why you're harassing my sister?"

The girls' mouths were opening and closing like fish gasping for breath. Not waiting for their response, Kaname took his sister's hand and walked away toward the school.


End file.
